lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brother Campbell/Theories
Brother Campbell Knows About Daniel Faraday's Death *We know that Brother Campbell knows Eloise Hawking from the photo on his desk. But it appears that he might know about the events that happen later, namely, the killing of Daniel Faraday by his mother, Eloise. ** In Catch 22, Brother Campbell and Desmond get into a discussion about the biblical story of Isaac. The discussion turns to the sacrifice of Isaac by his father, Abraham. Brother Campbell seems adamant that the sacrifice was a "test" and necessary. *** Eloise Hawking tells Charles Widmore (in the future) that she had to sacrifice her son, to which Charles replies "he's my son, too." Identity DHARMA Initiative employee Brother Campbell is the "clever fellow" who designed the Lamp Post station. He is ex-DHARMA & has somehow knows Eloise Hawking who is now running The Lamp Post. The DHARMA purge forced him into a secluded life as a monk. Jacob's follower and candidate *Campbell was once on the Island as a Hostile alongside Charles Widmore and Eloise Hawking. At some point he left the Island for unknown reasons, perhaps banished by Ben along with Widmore, or left for personal reasons. Unlike Ben and the Others who remain on the Island, he is not being unknowingly manipulated by the Man in Black and remains faithful to the true Jacob. He knows, or is instructed to influence Jacob's trump card in the elaborate battle against the Man in Black, Desmond, to set him on the long path towards the Island, which he does successfully. He can be compared to Matthew Abaddon, another potential off-island follower of Jacob who "get's people where they need to be". *He was once one of Jacob's candidates - See "Campbell". His name is crossed out however. Perhaps working for Jacob off-Island means he is no longer needed to be a candidate. **As was pointed out on the Campbell/Theories page though, Jacob writes the surnames of his candidates. Monks are referred to by their first names (remember, Desmond was Brother Desmond rather than Brother Hume) so Campbell is the Brother's first name and therefore wouldn't have been used by Jacob in his list of candidates Alvar Hanso Brother Campbell is Alvar Hanso (we've seen several Alvar Hansos, another one was at the Door on the Island, the next one was at the auction of the Black Rock Ledger). Insignificant *Brother Campbell was a minor character who appeared in one episode. His only purpose was to provide a logical path for Desmond to meet Penny. His inclusion is similar to that of Ray Shephard, whose only purpose was to provide a pair of shoes. Campbell was otherwise insignificant; the "photo" of him and Eloise was another gift of the prop department. **Campbell has a greater role behind the scenes due to the photograph. While initially an easter egg, consider Eloise's role was greatly expanded since then and her relationship with Desmond was revealed to be extremely important. With this in mind and considering what role Campbell played in Desmond's life, it's clear he was intended to be very significant, despite this not being explained on-screen. Relationship with Eloise Hawking * Brother Campbell has a photograph taken with Eloise Hawking. If Brother Campbell was on the Island at some point with Eloise as followers of Jacob or candidates, they seemed to have stayed in touch after their respective departures. * Both characters influence Desmond in some way, this is likely not be coincidence. Relationship with Charles Widmore Brother Campbell introduces Desmond to Penelope Widmore, as well as knowing Eloise Hawking in some way, suggesting he knows Charles also. This is very likely if the theories of Campbell once living on the Island or being a candidate are true.